


Snowed Inn

by campkeesley



Series: Sam and Dean and You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Flirting, Hot, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Smutty, Swallowing, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sandwich, post hunt fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campkeesley/pseuds/campkeesley
Summary: You get trapped with the Winchesters in a crappy motel room in Michigan. One king sized bed and no heat. Gotta stay warm somehow.





	Snowed Inn

Hunting a rougarou in the middle of one of the worst Michigan winters in decades was not the smartest idea. Yet here you were with Sam and Dean, freezing your ass off. Even Baby seemed to grumble along the icy roads. You shivered in the backseat and Dean seemed to catch your eye in the rear view.  
“That’s it!” Dean said, pulling off the freeway. It took a good fifteen minutes before he found a motel. Sam rushed into the lobby while you and Dean sat in the idling Impala. Finally Sam rushed back into the car. “Got a room,” Sam said, grimacing. “Just one?” Dean asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Not just any room. The Honeymoon Suite,” Sam said eyeing you both. Dean looked at Sam, then at you. “Huh,” he said. 

You had been hunting with the Winchesters for several months now and got along quite well with them. You flirted shamelessly with them both, to the point where you had to take a couple of cold showers to cool off. And now you were looking around the Honeymoon Suite, with it’s cheesy decor and single, round king sized bed. Dean threw down his bag. “Well, you can have the bed,” he said staring sadly at the loveseat against the far wall. You stared at him, incredulously. “Seriously? Y’all should have the bed, I can take the loveseat,” you began to argue with Dean when you felt yourself shivering. It was seriously cold in the room. Sam saw your discomfort and stared at the A/C unit. After fiddling with it for a bit, Sam called the office. “Well the heat’s out. And they’re booked, so we can’t switch rooms but they said there should be some extra blankets,” he said, checking the closet. Sam held a thin blanket and looked at the loveseat Dean was eyeing.  
They both sat on the loveseat, which seemed comically small now. Dean had removed his boots and was wrapping a thin blanket around himself. Sam had just finished removing his heavy boots when he grabbed the blanket from Dean. They played a tug of war over the blanket while you had slipped into the bathroom to change into your pjs. You climbed into bed, watching them. “Guys,” you said, watching them wrestle over the blanket. You wanted to laugh but you were too cold, even under the king sized comforter. “Guys,” you said again, louder as they fought. “Hey!” You shouted. Sam and Dean both turned to stare at you. “No sense in us all freezing. Get over here,” you said, adjusting your pillow. Neither of them moved. “Now!” You yelled. They both jumped up, climbing in on either side of you, Dean, switching off the light.  
The three of you laid there, each of you trying to give each other space. The silence was thick with awkwardness. Sam cleared his throat. Dean shifted uncomfortably. You shivered. “Hey,” Dean said, rubbing your arm. “Still cold?” You nodded. “You know, body heat can help,” Sam said, a bit awkwardly. “Really?” You asked. “Well, yeah,” he said. The three of you looked at each other in the dim light coming in from outside of the room. You inched closer to one another but even after a few minutes, you all still felt cold.  
“Ok, this is ridiculous,” you said. “I’m not dying in Michigan of all places,” you said, wrapping your arms around Dean to cuddle against him. You laid on your side and reached a hand back towards Sam and brought him closer to you. You were now sandwiched between the Winchesters and finally felt a bit warmer. You settled against them, your head on Dean’s chest, hearing his heart hammering rapidly. You could smell his delicious scent, of fire and leather and whiskey. Sam’s hand was gently at your waist, practically encompassing the span of it, his hand was so enormous. You felt him holding his breath. You smiled to yourself, thinking of how many women would love to be in this position and here you were, on the brink of freezing and you had them all to yourself.  
You felt yourself thinking naughty thoughts, as Sam and Dean began to slowly relax against you. You shifted slightly and heard Dean stifle a groan. “Whoa,” you thought. You had brushed up against something hard. “Was he turned on right now?” You wondered. You shifted carefully backwards and heard Sam grunt. “Holy...” Both of them. Both of them were pretty damn hard. And felt damn near huge. “Oh,” you thought, suppressing a smile. “If ever there was a time to give in to urges,” you thought wickedly, knowing that neither of them would ever...no, they wouldn’t...would they? 

You stretched, slowly arching back towards Sam, your ass brushing against the thick bulge in his jeans. Sam groaned audibly as you settled in closer against him. You pulled Dean in tighter, wrapping your arms around him, your leg brushing up against his firm bulge. Dean moaned. You nestled yourself between them, holding them close. “Um,” Sam’s voice was tight. “I’m still cold,” you said, your shoulders grazing Sam’s chest. His hands clenched against your waist. You could feel the Winchesters holding their breath and so hard against you. You nuzzled against Dean’s neck, taking in his scent of clean soap and leather. You could hear a sharp intake of breath as Dean’s arms tightened around you. Your lips brushed against his collarbone. “Dean..” your voice whispered against his skin. “Sam...” you pressed firmly against his thick member. “Can’t we find another way to warm up?” You asked softly.  
Silence.  
“Fuck,” you thought. “Did I misread all of this?” You wondered.  
Suddenly you felt Sam’s hand unclench. It snaked upwards, gently pulling your face towards his. You caught the dark gleam in his eye as he exchanged a glance with Dean. “I’m sure we can think of something,” Sam said before kissing you deeply. You pulled back, smiling. Sam grinned sheepishly. Dean, tilted your face towards him. Dean kissed you softly, slowly, passionately. You felt yourself melting between them. Dean pulled back, a soft smile on his lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he said. “Both of us,” Sam added. “Glad I wasn’t the only one,” you said, biting your lip.  
Dean reached for you, kissing you hungrily now. He lifted your leg over his as you felt Sam’s fingers tease the waistband of your pjs while he kissed your shoulder. It felt so electric to have the Winchesters both touching, grabbing, kissing you. You wanted to explore every inch of them and you suspected they felt the same about you. Sam pulled you towards him, kissing you softly as Dean’s rough hands worked their way up your top. He grunted pleasurably when he realized you had no bra on underneath. He lifted your top, bringing your breast to his eager mouth. You felt Sam wiggling your pajama bottoms down. The Winchesters quickly stripped you. You felt yourself grow even wetter knowing you were lying naked between Sam and Dean. You no longer felt cold but felt every sense on Fire.  
“Can’t be the only one naked,” you pouted, reaching for Dean’s zipper. “She’s gotta point Sammy,” Dean said as you yanked down his zipper. “Just wouldn’t be fair,” Sam said as he unzipped behind you. You lifted Dean’s shirt as he pulled his pants off. Both of them had stripped down to their boxers in seconds. You ran your hands over Dean’s broad chest, while Sam peppered your neck with soft kisses. You turned to Sam, kissing him passionately as you felt Dean’s thick cock press up against your ass. “Her ass is like a peach Sammy,” Dean said as he caressed your ass with his rough hands. “Looks even better like this,” Dean’s voice was husky. “Can’t help but notice, you’re still not naked,” you said turning to them both. Dean bit his lip as he and Sam hesitated. You laid back, smiling up at both of them as your hands reached for the waistband of their boxers. You slipped a finger inside, feeling the warm skin of their firm stomachs. Their hard cocks were tented tightly against the fabric of their boxers. You had to see them, you had to know if your months of fantasizing were accurate. It was now or never. You reached into their boxers, wrapping a hand around each of their cocks, your eyes widening. Fuck, you were right. “What did I get myself into,” you wondered as Sam and Dean removed the last of their clothes.  
You sat up, almost tempted to run as the three of you called each other’s bluff. You turned around, seeing the Winchesters looking at you, an unreadable expression on their faces. You got on your knees between them, and in the dim light of the room, could see just how beautiful they looked. Dean’s broad, firm chest, Sam’s six pack, the way their abs ended in a sharp V. And how incredibly hard they were, their cocks already dripping with pre-cum. The Winchesters were definitely blessed. You bit your lip, knowing there was no walking away.  
You laid a hand on each of them, slowly moving down. Sam and and Dean couldn’t take their eyes off of you as you reached their engorged cocks. Dean held his breath as Sam gasped quietly. You slowly slid your fingers down the length of their shafts. Dean watched you, unable to look away. Sam leaned his head back, eyes closed, biting his lip. You wrapped your hands around each of their cocks, slowly stroking, Damn, they really were big. You leaned over towards Dean, who seemed fascinated by your every move. You licked your lips and slowly slid your mouth down the length of his thick shaft. You could taste the salty pre-cum on his cock as you sucked. You had to try Sam.  
Sam was a bit bigger than Dean, but not by much. Still, you felt intimidated as you eyed his cock. You looked up, locking eyes with Sam and began to take every inch you could into your eager mouth. Sam groaned appreciatively. His hand cradled your head gently as you sucked him and stroked Dean’s cock with your other hand. You began to switch back and forth between the Winchesters. Now that you had tried them both, Dean’s cock was thicker, Sam’s was longer. Both of them moaned as you teased them. Every few seconds you could hear one of them gasp or whisper “Fuck!” Under their breath.  
Dean pulled away as you switched back to Sam. He got off the bed and walked behind you. You could tell he was just watching you as you were finally able to focus on Sam. You hollowed your cheeks, taking Sam deeply into your mouth. “Fuck yes!” Sam screamed, punching the headboard. “She’s so good, isn’t she?” Dean said it lovingly as he caressed your ass. You moaned as you felt Dean’s fingers tease your entrance. “She’s so ready,” Dean marveled. He leaned close to your ear, “You ready for me?” He asked wickedly. With your mouth full, you nodded, groaning as you felt Dean’s thick cock against you. Dean continued to tease you, until you were practically squirming against his fingers, your ass pressing up against his cock. You moaned deeply, sending pleasant vibrations against Sam’s cock. Sam clutched your head, his fingers deep in your hair. “Will you just put the poor girl out of her misery already?” Sam grunted.  
Dean grabbed your hips, positioning himself behind you. He slowly entered you, relishing you as he stretched your walls. “Fuck, she’s tight Sammy,” Dean groaned. The three of you paused for a moment, a silent acknowledgement that you had all crossed so many lines. You were filled with Winchesters and that thought alone sent shivers through you.  
Dean gripped you hips hard as he began to thrust and the the three of you began to move in unison. The Winchesters’ hands were all over you. Dean’s hands caressed your thighs, your ass, teasing your clit as his lips peppered your back as he thrust into you. Sam’s hands ran through your hair, gripping it as you sucked his long shaft, eagerly pulling your lips towards his at times to kiss you deeply. Your hands raked across Sam’s skin, stroking his cock, cupping his balls, eliciting happy groans from him. You bounced backwards on Dean’s cock, letting him fill you, wanting every inch of both Winchesters inside you. The sensation was almost too much, too soon. That sweet heat in the pit of your stomach began to unfurl and you needed to come. You could sense that the boys felt the same as Sam and Dean’s groans became animalistic grunts. Dean’s grip tightened as he held you firmly, going deeper. Sam was practically thrusting into your mouth as he neared completion. He tried to pull away but you desperately wanted to taste him. You hollowed your cheeks, your hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, stroking as you sucked and tightened your walls around Dean’s cock. The Winchesters screamed your name in unison as they began to come inside you. You felt your walls spasm as the intensity of this moment hit. Wave after wave of pleasure echoed through your body as Sam and Dean continued to thrust until they were spent.  
Dean collapsed behind you, slowly pulling out and laying beside you as you crawled towards a pillow. The three of you were sweaty but giddy and no longer freezing. Suddenly you felt shy. Sam seemed to sense it first. “That was...incredible,” he said, his eyes soft as he cupped your face to kiss you. “Definitely a first for me,” you said quietly as he pulled away. “Me too,” Sam said smiling. Dean was silent. You both looked at him. “Not me. Cartwright Twins,” he said shrugging. “But definitely an incredible experience,” he said kissing you softly.  
The three of you lay quietly catching your breath as the room phone rang. Sam picked it up in the second ring. After a brief conversation, Sam hung up the phone. “Well, that was the front desk. Looks like we might be here a bit longer because of the snowstorm,” Sam said looking at you and Dean. You looked at the both of them. Dean was on his side as Sam laid back. “How will we pass the time?” You asked biting your lip. “I think we can keep you entertained, eh Sammy?” Dean said as he wrapped an arm around your waist. “Definitely,” Sam said smiling as he reached for you.  
“This was going to be fun,” you thought as you reached for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn’t want to be in a Winchester sandwich?


End file.
